Aunque sea a escondidas
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Los tipos de amor eran inexplicables y eran bastantes, asimismo ninguno sería capaz de repetirse. Como aquel que se originaba en Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos se pertenecían, aunque sus sentimientos fueran ilegales, incluso aunque estuvieran atados a alguien más. RETO DE FANFICKERS. [Día seis: Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos]


**RETO DE FANFICKERS**

 **Día seis:** _Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos._

* * *

—No es un AU, pero dado que es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, puede que exista cierta OoC.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

— **Viñeta:** Es el término intermedio entre un One-shot y un drabble. Suelen ser de más de 500 palabras pero menos de 1000, dado que más de 1000 ya es considerado como un One-shot.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a éste fandom hermoso!_**

 ** _Omfg, es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos hombres, así que no sé que tan bien los manejé, no me maten(?). Ajajaja, y cómo seguramente no soy la única persona sabe que pese a que el manga finalizó de forma heterosexual, Naruto y Sasuke se aman, por eso hice algo como ésto, pls :v._**

 ** _Bueno, ojalá sea de su agrado. No pregunten como logré hacerlo en cinco minutos, fue un estrés total, aunque qué bueno que se valía betearlo, jajaja._**

* * *

La humanidad, sin duda alguna, era compleja y eso era la causa, para que los sentimientos también lo fueran. De hecho, a veces parecía como si fuera un error etiquetar una emoción, porque todos la experimentaban de forma diferente, mas similar, pero no por eso era igual.

Y con el amor pasaba lo mismo; siendo complejo y existiendo de muchas maneras.  
Los tipos de amor eran inexplicables y eran bastantes, asimismo ninguno sería capaz de repetirse.

Como aquel que era perteneciente al de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sí, el Hogake de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja y el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha; ambos casados con sus respetivas mujeres y convertidos en padres.

Pero ni siquiera ese cargo en cada uno, había sido capaz de detener sus sentimientos, ni siquiera el _amor_ que sentían por sus esposas; Hinata y Sakura. Eso no los detuvo para sentir y dar rienda suelta a aquella otra emoción que sentían con vehemencia al verse, al estar juntos. Porque eran como imanes, nada evitaría el que pudieran disfrutarse, el que pudieran amarse.

Aquel amor que sería capaz de hacer arder al mundo, no solo por la intensidad de esos sentimientos, sino porque ante el resto de las personas, ese tipo de amor era ilegal.

Aunque incluso así, ellos dos se amaban, pese a que lo hacían a escondidas, no importaba si se veían cada semana o cada mes o lo mucho que sufrieran el tener que fingir que solo eran buenos amigos, y que eran esposos ejemplares, siempre con sus esposas, ocultándoles la verdad…  
Sin embargo, tampoco era tan difícil que se pudieran ver en algún momento, para amarse.

Como en esta ocasión, que la oficina del Hogake estaba vacía, pues el resto de los trabajadores se habían ido a casa, únicamente Naruto se quedó para hacer _otras_ labores faltantes. Y fue justo cuando la luz de la luna entró por la ventana de su oficina, que la presencia de Sasuke llegó.

Y se quedaron mirando, mientras que los papeles que tenía Naruto sujetando, cayeron al suelo; ¿cuánto hacía que no lo veía? ¿Dos meses? ¡Por Dios, sentía que había sido una eternidad! Le había hecho falta mirar aquel rostro siempre serio, esos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero que ocultaban una maravillosa luz, que solamente el mismo rubio había sido capaz de notar y hacerla crecer.

—Naruto —saludó Sasuke, con esa voz grabe y sensual que se cargaba, como si fuera todo un casanova, cuando en realidad, sus ojos solo eran capaces de mirar a ese rubio de orbes azules, pese a que otra parte de sus sentimientos estaban hacía su esposa. Pero no existía comparación alguna, la verdad. Pues, tan pronto miró al Hokage, sintió como su ser se sintió completo.

—Hey, al fin te dejas ver, dattebayo —respondió Naruto, con una sonrisa y se incorporó de su asiento.

Pero entonces, aunque Sasuke pareciera alguien completamente frío, que podía mantener la compostura de sus sentimientos, ésta vez dejó eso a un lado, porque diablos, ya no quería seguir conteniéndose. Así que se acercó velozmente hacía Naruto y sujetándole de la cabeza con fuerza, lo besó. O mejor dicho, empezó a devorarle los labios con una pasión tremenda, que en cuestión de segundos, los hizo entrar en calor y el oxígeno empezó a faltarles.

Lógicamente que Naruto correspondió, lo hizo como si fuera la primera vez que besaba, con devoción y dedicación, mientras que sus manos sujetaban de los hombros al pelinegro con fuerza, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se unieran, formando un solo ser. Aunque seguramente, más adelante sí pasaría eso, pero de forma diferente y _más_ profunda.

Ese vacío que sentían por haberse hecho falta, se llenó con solo aquel simple gesto, con ese bello ósculo. Y con ese único tacto, el dolor que les causaba su amor a escondidas, se desvaneció. Todo parecía tan fácil ahora que estaban juntos, aunque probablemente solo tendrían un par de horas para estarlo.

Los dos jadearon, separándose para mirarse a los ojos con intensidad.

Naruto y Sasuke se pertenecían, aunque sus sentimientos fueran ilegales, incluso aunque estuvieran atados a alguien más. Porque pese a que fuera a escondidas su relación, ellos seguirían amándose, seguirían haciéndolo sin importar las normas que rompieran y lo que llegaran a lastimarse entre ellos mismos—y a los demás— con eso, pues con esa clase de amor, nada más les importaba que estar juntos.

* * *

 ** _Eso ha sido todo uvu._**

 ** _Sin lemon, sin nada más pecaminoso que la simple explicación de su amor en ésta viñeta(?). Y no es que esté a favor de la infidelidad, pero con Naruto y Sasuke, me fue inevitable, jaja x'D._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, pese a lo corto que fue. ¡Anímense a dejarme sus opiniones! Me gustaría saber que tal lo hice con éstos dos, por ser mi primera vez aquí(?), chance y me animo a escribir más de ellos, lol._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
